Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid Guide
Author's note: There are obviously countless ways of killing bosses, especially on Ascension. If you see something different than what you are used to, it doesn't mean its wrong. This has been written by an experienced raider with over 30 C'Thun kills for new players and veterans. Temple of Ahn'Qiraj is the sixth raid released on Project Ascension, It features custom boss mechanic s in addition to the blizzlike ones. Brood of Nozdormu This is the reputation you need to get set pieces and the reputation-exclusive rings. You can acquire it by farming Silithid Carapace Fragments (Not recommended), killing anything in Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and turning in "Qiraji Lord's Insignia" or "Ancient Qiraji Artifact". Qiraji Lord's Insignia is an item that has a 100% drop chance from every boss in the instance. Ancient Qiraji Artifact is an item that has a chance to drop from all other elites in the instance. It is recommended that you save up all Qiraji Lord Insignias and Ancient Qiraji Artifacts until you stop getting reputation from killing trash packs, at 0/6000 Friendly. About the reputation rings You need to talk to Anachronos in the Caverns of Time in Tanaris. He gives you your first ring at Neutral and you can talk to him to upgrade it at every other standing. About the trash packs They're all pretty straight forward other than the Obsidian Eradicators which you should drain their mana with Drain Mana or Scorpid Sting or any similar spell, the reason behind this is when their mana bar is full they cast an arcane explosion that will most of the time one-shot any player in its line of sight. Bosses The Prophet Skeram This is the first encounter of this instance and it is notorious for wiping raid groups that arent cautious. The fight itself is pretty straight forward. He creates 2 clones which take noticably more damage than the real boss which should be focused down by dps. These splits happen three times during the fight when his health pool drops to 75%, 50% and 25%. He applies The Prophet's Madness and mind controls (True Fulfillment) random pe ople during the encounter. Additionally, he and his clones cast arcane explosion, which is the cause of most wipes on this encounter. The Prophet's Madness allows you to see invisible units that are also part of the fight, Murlocs and Worgen, who it is a DPS's job to kill when they can. Failure in doing so will result in the healers getting pushback and eventually wiping the raid due to lack of healing. To help with surviving arcane explosions it is recommended to pick up Cheat Death and Enveloping Shadows in the Subtlety rogue tree. The Bug Family For this fight you need 2 tanks, one is going to be kiting Lord Kri and Princes s Yauj, the other is going to be handling Vem. You can only get loot from one boss and all three bosses have a few specific pieces they drop in addition to the shared pieces they all drop. Vem Your offtank will be handling Vem in one of the crevices on the left side of the room. Every 38 seconds or so it casts Burrow and goes underground, followed by Ground Spike 5-6 seconds later on his position (dirt effects on the ground). It is important to avoid this as it can be quite devastating if multiple people get it, and it deals more damage during the duration depending on how far away from the spike you were (It has a radius of around 10yd). Vem also constantly resets threat which means everyone should be careful when damaging him. VERY recommended to get blink and/or an immunity spell (Ice Block or Divine Shield) to avoid dying to Ground Spike. Princess Yauj & Lord Kri Pretty simple tanking these, just kite both of them on the right side of the room while avoiding the white beams. It is absolutely MANDATORY'' ''to have a Tremor+Cleansing totem' '''in all parties. Battleguard Sartura Almost a Tank'n'Spank boss, summons 'Dancing Blades' which just deal AoE damage, which can be dodged/parried. Assign one melee DPS to interrupt set spells that she casts, Pummel & Wind Shear should be enough. The spells they should '''interrupt' are: Song of Death, Dance of Translocation and Dance of Hunt (This set of spells varies depending on your raid composition). The reason why they wont be interrupting everything is because she gets a stacking buff (up to 4) that lasts 1 minute every time she gets interrupted. When she gets 4 stacks she insta-casts the next songs/dances while the buff persists. It is recommended to interrupt nothing but Song of Death once she's at 3 stacks simply because everything else is survivable except the Song of Death. If people are dying too fast, get Enveloping Shadows and Cheat Death (Like on The Prophet Skeram) from the Subtlety Rogue talent tree. Fankriss the Unyielding This encounter requires a littl e bit of target switching from the DPS and some kiting from the off-tank. She will be tanked in the middle (Where she always is) and everyone except for the off-tank will stack on her. She teleports 1-2 people to one of three holes in the walls and also summon adds and Volatile Hatchlings. (easily spottable) The Off-Tank The off-tank's job is to target, taunt and kite Volatile Hatchlings (this is because when they die they kill everything in a 10yd radius) in a moon pattern. He will be assisted by a ranged dps that will focus the Volatile Hatchlings down and then AoE the other adds on the off-tank. Additionally, she spawns Spawns of Fankriss which need to be focused down by DPS and tanked by the main tank. Viscidus Very easy fight. One tank needed, kites boss to an edge of the room. Once Viscidus has taken enough hits he splits into blobs which should be focused. Killing 4 blobs per split should be enough to make the enrage timer. Cleansing totems and any kind of slow are mandatory. Princess Huhuran Princess Huhuran is a fight where most guilds struggle. It is recommended to tank her next to a wall, as far away from the center of the room. Every 30 seconds she summons Vekniss Martyrs in the center of the room, in the sky, which are the cause of 95% of wipes. This is because they charge at whomever has threat (healers in most cases) and they blow up, effectively oneshotting everything in a 10yd radius. Huhuran applies a stacking debuff on her target that deals nature damage over time and has to be taken care of. There are multiple ways to do this boss depending on how geared your group is and how well they perform on meters. 1 Tank vs 2 Tank The sole purpose of having 2 tanks for this fight is the stacking debuff I mentioned. With 2 tanks you can taunt the boss whenever the other tank gets 5 stacks, rinse and repeat until the boss dies. With 1 Tank, you have +1DPS but you will need a tank healer to survive the DoT. Because your tank is alone and needs to reset the debuff at some point (20 stacks is recommended), he needs to Ice Block or Divine Shield and immediately cancel it with a simple macro that goes like this: /cast Divine Shield /cancelaura Divine Shield *they might have to press it twice Soak spec As the title suggests, a soak spec tank is in most cases a bear (However all tanks can do this) that is specced heavily into spell damage reduction and shadow resistance who gets threat from the Vekniss Martyrs and soaks the damage with damage reduction cooldowns (Aura Mastery, Pain Suppression, Divine Protection etc.) until Huhuran is dead. Caster strat The other way of handling Vekniss Martyrs is by simply having a few casters kill them when they spawn. While it sounds easier, the first one is more fail-safe and generally gets the boss killed quicker. The Twin Emperors This encounter is pretty easy, apart from getting the bosses in the desired positions at the start.You will need 2 tanks for this fight. The bosses will be tanked on the green dots in the picture --> The bosses swap positions every 30 seconds, melees and hunters are going to DPS Emperor Vek'nilash (The melee one) and the casters are going to attack Emperor Vek'lor (The caster). However ranges should also kill aggroed Scorpions and Scarabs simply because they have the potential to wipe the raid. Emperor Vek'lor also casts blizzard occasionally so ranges should look out for that. Ouro Another (almost) Tank'n'spank, VERY easy fight, Ouro occasionally summons 'Mind Corrupting Shard' that you need to kill or invisible tornadoes (un-fixed bug) will eventually wipe you with the dot they apply. He also cleaves so be wary of that. C'thun This is without a doubt one of the most coordination-heavy encounters on Ascension. Everyone should pick up an interrupt and possibly a stun to have this fight go smoothly. It consists of 2 phases: Eye of C'thun (Phase 1) During this phase the Eye of C'thun casts Eye Beam at random targets which bounces and its damage increases significantly with each bounce, Dark Glare which is a big laser of death that turns clockwise or counter-clockwise and Eldrtich Revelations which is a simple mechanic that you turn around to avoid. In the case that you don't turn around you get charmed for 8 seconds. Additionally he summons Devastator Tentacles who should be killed, Manipulator Tentacles who can grab a player and hold them, this is interruptable with a stun and he summons tentacles on a set timer which need to be interrupted and killed, t'''here are three kinds of these: Shadow-Which deal AoE Shadow damage Fire-Which deal direct Fire damage Healing-Which apply a debuff that decreases your stats by 1% per stack and lasts for 30 seconds That is why your raid needs good positioning-look at the picture at the bottom of this page. Orange=Tentacles that spawn Red=Melees and which tentacles they should interrupt & kill Pink=Ranged DPS and which tentacles they should interrupt & kill Green=Healers C'thun (Phase 2) Once you kill the Eye of C'thun Phase 2 begins. Everyone in the raid stacks on the right side of the room (where the healer was in phase 1). C'thun takes 99% reduced damage in this phase. You deal bonus damage to him once you kill the 2 Tentacles inside his stomach for 30 seconds. He also summons Giant Claw Tentacles and Giant Eye Tentacles on a random player's position alongside the usual 8 small tentacles so yet again the raid group needs coordination. Everyone should be grouped until a giant tentacle spawns, once it does casters are free to roam around the room and kill/interrupt small tentacles and get ready to group again for the next giant tentacle spawn. Repeat this until the boss is dead. Tips: Have the tank pick up 2 interrupts (Wind Shear and Pummel), have '''EVERYONE '''pick up 3/3 Cheat Death in subtlety rogue, have melees pick up '''intercept. Lastly, I recommend watching a kill video, this one for example by McLovin from Laughing Skull. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wh8B5GT5lkU